Written In The Stars
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: What if Andromeda Black had never married Ted Tonks? What if she'd fallen for a Pureblood instead? Starting at Hogwarts, this story tells of a romance that one might say had been written in the stars...
1. Chapter 1

Written In The Stars

My eyes snapped open as soon as the alarm went off. Jumping out of bed, I raced to my dressing table, dragged a brush through my hair and pulled on my favourite dress. I did it all myself, being too excited even to think about summoning a house elf to help me.

"I thought I heard someone jumping around," Bella chuckled, appearing at my bedroom door, her smile wide. I spun around, catching her hands in mine.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Bella! We won't be apart anymore!"

"I know," Bella pressed the lightest of kisses to my temple, and then pulled away. "And you know what that means, Meda. From now on, you don't show emotion, at least not in public. We're the Black Princesses. We're Toujours Pur. We're above all that."

I nodded, trying not to show how her words stung. It wasn't that I hadn't heard them all before; it was just that I had never heard them from Bella's mouth before.

As if she knew that her words had hurt me, Bella reached out to touch my shoulder.

"That doesn't mean we won't be together, Meda. It doesn't even mean that we can't be us; that we can't be _BellaandMeda. _It just means that we'll have to be more careful about it, that's all."

"Of course." I glanced away, into my bedroom mirror, unsure what to say. All of a sudden, the moment was gone, shattered as my older sister turned for the door.

"I'd better go and wake Cissy. She'll throw a fit if she misses coming to see us off."

"That you can be sure of," I smiled, looping my sliver earrings through my ears as I spoke. A touch of eye shadow, a hint of mascara and my silver locket completed the ensemble and then I glided downstairs, my head in the clouds.

Meeting Mother in the hallway burst my bubble abruptly.

"Andromeda Honour Black! What in Merlin's name do you think you're wearing? Go upstairs and change into your robes immediately!"

Startled, I dropped into a curtsy.

"Forgive me, Mother. Since I didn't know how we were getting to King's Cross this morning, I thought it might be prudent to…"

"We're Apparating, of course. Do you really think that we would mingle with Muggle and Mudblood scum for a moment longer than necessary? I'm ashamed to call you my daughter sometimes! Go!"

Without further protest, I turned and fled up the stairs again.

* * *

By the time I returned to the dining room, plain black fitted robes swishing grandly in my wake, Bella and Cissy were both already seated at the breakfast table. Bella surveyed me critically.

"I still don't know why we can't just put you straight into your Slytherin robes. We both know you're going to be there. This pretending we don't is pointless."

"It's tradition, Bella. You of all people should know that, Miss _"Toujours Pur"_," I teased, sliding into the seat beside her. Cissy clambered wordlessly on to my lap and, heavy though she was, I held her for a moment before nudging her towards her own seat as Papa looked at me.

"Ah, Andromeda. Are you ready to go? You have everything packed?"

"Yes, Papa. Everything but my wand, which is in my pocket."

Satisfied by my answer, he turned back to his breakfast, leaving me free to only toy with mine. I was too excited to eat and anyway, Bella had told me enough stories about the trolley on the Express and the First Night feast at Hogwarts. Just because I didn't eat now didn't mean that I wouldn't make up for it later.

Mother complained, of course. She was always complaining about something.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm just too excited to eat," I confessed, keeping my eyes demurely lowered.

"Oh, let her be, Druella. I remember my first day at Hogwarts. I couldn't eat either," Papa broke in, defending me quietly but firmly. At the sound of his voice, I glanced up slightly in surprise. He hardly ever defended me against Mother. Bella, yes, because she was his first born and his favourite but not me.

Unfortunately, his defending me didn't mean that I could escape his "Family Honour" speech. The moment breakfast was over, Bella and I were escorted to his study, where we stood side by side in impatient silence as he rambled on at length.

"You're both young women now, my daughters and as such, you need to learn to take responsibility for your actions. Wherever you are and whatever you're doing, never forget that the Black honour comes first. You're Members of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and you need to live up to that. I expect satisfactory reports from all of your teachers for both of you. Bellatrix, I also want you to make sure that Andromeda mingles with the right people while she's at school. One word to the contrary and I will be highly displeased. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Papa. You can rest assured that I'll make sure of it."

Papa paused for breath at my older sister's murmured response. He was just drawing himself up in order to begin again when Cissy tapped on the door and peeked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Papa, but Mama sent me to fetch you. She says we've already gone past fashionably late."

"Is that so?" Papa strode over to Cissy and tossed her in the air, making her squeal. "Then we'd better go, hadn't we?"

Papa led Cissy from the room and Bella and I followed, exchanging relieved glances. We'd been let off lightly.

* * *

King's Cross was already packed with people when we arrived, I on Papa's left arm and my older sister on his right. There was another "crack" behind us and Mother Apparated into view, Cissy safely in her arms.

Packed it might have been, but the crowd fell back for us, parting with a respectful hush as we strode to the front of the platform. Cissy glanced delightedly at Bella and me and we couldn't help but smile. Being part of the most influential family in Wizarding Britain had its advantages.

Having reached a spot right in the centre of the platform where everyone could see us, we started to say our farewells. Papa held my shoulders and kissed me, whispering, "Write soon and remember what I told you, my dear."

Mama merely kissed me on both cheeks, every inch the icy society hostess.

The warmth in our farewells came from Cissy, who flung herself into my arms and clung to me. I held her, knowing it was going to be doubly hard for her this year. She'd never been apart from both of us before. Never. Now, as the baby of the family, she'd be on her own in our huge manor for months at a time. No wonder she was close to tears.

Trying to comfort her, I whispered, "Two years, Cissy and then you'll be coming with us. You can hold on two years, can't you? We'll be home for the holidays and we'll write. I promise."

"Every day," she demanded shakily.

"One of us," I agreed, kissing her tenderly, "and a joint owl on Sundays. But dry those eyes and go and stand with Mama for now. You're a Black Princess on show to the public, remember? Toujours Pur, Cissy. Toujours Pur."

She gave me one last squeeze and then stepped back as I curtsied to our parents, hand in hand with our older sister.

There were murmurs of astonished sympathy as we, the two eldest Black girls, showed our parents such respect and took our leave of them so formally, but as we rose, heads held high; scathingly disdainful masks firmly in place, they died away instantly.

We might only have been eleven and thirteen, but we boarded that train leaving silence in our wake.

* * *

"This way, Meda." Bella led me into a compartment where several other Slytherins, some of whom I recognised, were already sprawled across the benches.

"Rodolphus, Viola, Blaise. Livia. Leonardo. Athena. This is my younger sister, Andromeda. She's joining us at Hogwarts this year."

There was a definite note of pride in Bella's voice as she introduced me. I nodded round at them all, revelling in the way most of them were looking at me with a mixture of awe and trepidation.

"Anyway, Athena, where's your brother? Is he not coming back this term?" Bella asked, throwing herself carelessly into the corner seat. I remained standing, unsure whether I was welcome to join her circle or not.

"Risto? Oh, he's coming by carriage tomorrow morning. Some dispute over an old relative's will or something. You know how seriously he takes his _duties _as Father's heir."

Athena rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed by her brother.

Noticing I was still on my feet, Bella shoved Rodolphus unceremoniously.

"Move, Rod. Meda's sitting there now."

"You're going to let a First Year sit with us?" Rodolphus scoffed. "You're going soft, Bella."

Within seconds, my sister's wand was pointed at his throat. "It's Bella_trix _to you, _Lestrange!" _she snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Besides, Meda's not just any First Year. She's my sister. A Black. Are you going to presume to tell a Black what to do and where to sit?"

Faced with the famous Black temper, Rodolphus grudgingly made space for me. Thanking him with a smile as sickly sweet as Cissy's, I slipped into my rightful place at my beloved sister's side.

* * *

The rest of the train ride passed swiftly and before I knew it, Bella was elbowing Blaise, prompting him to offer me his hand to help me down from the train as Rodolphus, still sour from her blunt dismissal of him earlier, extended his hand to her.

Laying my fingers gently on Blaise's sleeve, I leapt from the train, feeling a thrill go up my spine as I realised that I was standing on the platform of Hogsmeade Station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A sudden bellow made me jump and I looked around to find the source of the noise. A gigantic figure stood about twenty feet away, clutching a lantern and bellowing at the top of his voice. My nose wrinkled involuntarily. Ugh. What a beast.

Bella saw where I was looking and scowled. "Oaf. Ignore him, Meda. He's beneath your notice. But I'm afraid you've got to go near him. You don't want to miss the boats. He'll take you there. Dumbledore's managed to train him to do _that, _at least."

With a sigh, I started towards the brute, only to stop when Bella called after me.

"I'll see you at the Slytherin table!"

"Do you have any doubt of it?" I flung back, before walking over to join the rest of my year, eager to complete my journey to Hogwarts at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were met at the steps of Hogwarts by a tall witch with auburn hair streaked with grey. I recognised her from Bella's stories as Professor McGonagall. I knew what she was going to tell us as well, so I tuned her out, a half-smirk gracing my aristocratic features.

Instead, I focussed my attention on the room that I was standing in, gazing round silently. It was so large and so ornate that even I, Andromeda Black, had trouble believing what I was seeing. It was just as well Bella had warned me a little through her tales, or else I might have disgraced the House of Black by gawping around like an awestruck Muggleborn or something.

As it was, however, I was able to maintain my composure, even as the great doors were swung open and we were led into the Great Hall for our Sorting.

I glanced around for Bella, finally spotting her sitting beside Livia Malfoy. To my delight (and relief, though as a Black, I would die rather than admit that), there was an empty spot on the bench beside her.

There was a three-legged stool at the other end of the Great Hall, with a reasonably clean, though extremely patched hat lying on top of it. Professor McGonagall waited for all of us to file in behind her and then said, "When I call out your name, you will come forward, put on the Hat and thus be Sorted into your House."

People told me afterwards that the Hat sang a song next, but I never noticed. I was too busy working out which of the students sitting at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were Pure and which weren't. I recognised most of the Purebloods by sight, though that didn't necessarily mean I wanted to associate with them. Like the three redheads at one end of the Gryffindor table, for instance. They were obviously Prewitts. Filthy Blood traitor scum.

They were practically beneath my notice, though I did raise an eyebrow, just slightly, at the way the girl was making dew eyes at Arthur Weasley. Goodness. He wasn't just as bad a Blood traitor as they come; he was also poor as a church mouse to boot. Not to mention that he was at least a year younger than her. Couldn't she learn at least a _little_ discretion?

"Black, Andromeda!"

I was jolted out of my reverie by McGonagall calling my name. Head high, I glided to the stool and lowered myself on to it, trying to hide my disgust for the threadbare hat that I was being forced to put on.

"_Ah, another Black. Bellatrix's sister, I gather?" _

A small voice sounded in my ear and I had to school myself not to show my surprise. Bella hadn't told me about this.

"_You'll be wanting Slytherin then, I presume?"_

"_Of course! Where else would a daughter of the House of Black go?" _I thought.

"_Are you sure, child? You're just as talented as your sister, without as much of her ruthless streak. You could do well in the House of Wit."_

"_Ravenclaw? Never! Do you presume to tell me, Andromeda Honour Black, that I do not belong where my forefathers have gone for generations? Might I remind you, Hat, that the Blacks have been in Slytherin for as long as this school has been in existence?"_

"_On second thoughts, with that temper and those views…perhaps you __**are**__ more of a SLYTHERIN!"_

At the Hat's words – I still can't believe I entered into conversation with a _hat_ – I threw the thing down and sauntered to the empty seat beside Bella, feeling my robes grow momentarily warm as they morphed to show my new House's badge and colours.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that we'd raised a Squib!" Bella teased. I threw myself down beside her.

"Don't ask. I had to talk the Hat out of putting me into Ravenclaw."

"What? And you a Black? I tell you that Hat's going senile. Everyone knows that the Blacks go into Slytherin!" Bella squeezed my hand briefly beneath the table and glowered up at the Hat, now busy Sorting, "Corner, Katherine!" into _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Let it go, Bella," I sighed, knowing that, if I didn't intervene, she would go storming to Dumbledore to complain about this insult to the House of Black. "I'm here now, and that's what counts."

"Yes. You are," Bella flashed me a sidelong smile and then fell silent as we applauded, "Greengrass, Cressida!" the first girl to be Sorted into Slytherin besides me.

There were whispers all around us and I knew they were wondering at the closeness that we two seemed to share. The fact that I had managed to soothe Bellatrix Black's rather formidable temper had not gone unnoticed. I smiled briefly, the confident half-smile that came so naturally to all of us Blacks and then turned back to the Sorting.

* * *

Bella too, seemed to have decided that, show little emotion though we Blacks might do at other times, it would be best for everyone if she made it clear right from the start that my place was at her side.

Thus, when Aconite Parkinson, the Fifth Year Prefect came over to us at the end of the feast, meaning for me to follow him to the dungeon Common Room, she pulled me back by the folds of my robes, hissing, "You think a Black will follow_ you_, Parkinson? Think again. Andromeda stays with me."

"You don't know the password, Bellatrix."

"Then tell me."

The look that my sister fixed the Prefect with was so icy that even a Slytherin recoiled. Uncomfortably, the older boy leaned forward to murmur into her ear. Bella smirked.

"Superior Purity. Excellent. Thank you, Parkinson. We'll see you later."

* * *

That's why, when I finally entered the First Year dormitories, I was somewhat behind the other First Years. Not only had I undergone a quick tour of the castle led by my sister, I had also remained in the Common Room talking to her and her friends.

I found my bed easily enough, but it wasn't the one I wanted. It wasn't the one under the window. I always slept under a window at home and I saw no reason to change that just because I was at school.

Admittedly, this window was little more than a slit in the wall, but it did at least allow a hint of fresher air into the room. I turned to the girl sitting on the bed beneath it.

"Switch beds with me."

She looked up in surprise. "Why?"

Now it was my turn to look surprised. Who did this girl think she was? No one in their right mind ever questioned a Black.

"I'm a Black," my voice was cold, scornful, disdaining.

"I don't care who you are. My stuff's on this bed, so it's mine. Your Mother and Father might never have said no to you, but you're not at home now, _Princess. _Take the empty bed and live with it."

Turning her head, the girl began to draw a brush through her auburn curls.

Silence reigned in the room as the others watched me fearfully for my reaction. They all knew what the Black temper could be like.

I blinked. No one but Bella had ever spoken to me like that before. Despite myself, I had to admire her spirit. She was almost a Gryffindor. Or a Black.

Throwing back my head, I laughed and extended a hand to her.

"Andromeda Black."

"Cressida Greengrass. Friends call me Cressie."

"Fine, Cressie. Keep the bed. If I can't sleep in it, then you're clearly second best."

The ice thus broken, the others thronged around me, clamouring to be introduced.

"Carolina Zabini."

"Starling Sabine"

"Amber Warrington.

"Ivy Parkinson."

Christabel Nott."

Introductions over, we tumbled into bed, too exhausted to attempt any more conversation.

* * *

The next morning I went up to breakfast flanked by Cressie and Carolina (who I'd taken to calling Cara).

Waving to Bella as we crossed the Great Hall, I promptly slid into the seat next to her.

"Bella, these are my friends, Cressie and Cara. Cressida and Carolina, I should say."

"Hmm." Bella eyed the two girls appraisingly as I turned to them; "My sister, Bellatrix."

"Blaise's cousin?" Bella suddenly asked, her voice sharp. She was gazing at Cara with her trademark piercing glare.

Luckily, Cara didn't lose her nerve.

"_Third_ cousin," she corrected, seating herself beside me and reaching coolly for the marmalade.

Bella raised an eyebrow at Cara's nonchalance, but she didn't say anything and I knew she was impressed despite herself.

She only proved my point when, as breakfast ended and the two of us left the Great Hall arm in arm, she let them fall into step with the rest of her – our – group.

* * *

Unfortunately, Athena's brother didn't meet with such approval.

When Cressie, Cara and I slipped out of Charms to meet Bella and the others for morning break, a sleekly handsome dark-haired boy was standing with them, his arm slung carelessly around Athena's shoulders.

"Ah, Meda. Cressida. Carolina. This is Athena's brother, Aristeus." Bella gestured to him and I turned, automatically fixing my coolly polite smile in place.

The Selwyns were the second most powerful family in Wizarding Britain after us Blacks. I knew that their son and heir would most definitely figure prominently on Mama and Papa's list of the 'right people to mingle with', so I greeted him with a cordial, "How do you do, Aristeus? It's nice to meet you."

However, I wasn't prepared for the sheer arrogance of his reply. Without even disengaging himself from his sister, he inclined his head the merest inch and smiled half-mockingly as he answered, "Hello, Meda."

For a moment, I was struck dumb by how casually he treated me. Did he not realise who I was? Not realise that I was Andromeda Black; that I was Bellatrix's sister; that I could pull off a finer Jellylegs Jinx and Bat Bogey Hex than even my sister?

In the end, however, I decided that wasting a hex on him would be beneath me and instead contented myself with snarling," It's _Andromeda _to you, Selwyn! Only my_ sisters_ call me Meda!" before linking arms with Bella and flouncing off, leaving him staring after us, Athena hovering uselessly at his side, torn between defending him and seeking absolution for his arrogance from Bella.

* * *

"_Dearest Cissy,_

_As promised, a letter all about my first day at Hogwarts. I'm in Slytherin, of course – where else would I be? – and the classes are all right. Most of them are too easy of course, but what can you expect? Since Dumbledore does insist on allowing scum like the Mudbloods to share a school and even __lessons__ with the likes of us, one can only expect standards to be low._

_Nonetheless, the castle itself is pleasant enough and I've become quite good friends with the girls in my dormitory, particularly Cressida Greengrass and Carolina Zabini. I think you'll be starting Hogwarts with Cressida's cousin, Othello. How would you like that, I wonder? Well, we'll find out soon enough, I suppose._

_I have to admit that one or two of Bella's crowd are a little arrogant for my taste. Notably the Selwyn boy, Aristeus. I had to take him down a peg or two within two minutes of meeting him this morning._

_However, that's a story for another day, as it's getting late and I don't want to make Astra fly out too late tonight._

_Hope all's well…give my love to Mama and Papa and keep a big hug for yourself. I look forward to hearing from you and I'll try to remind Bella to write soon._

_Toujours Pur, little sister._

_All my love,_

_Meda"_

Reading over the letter and deciding that it was quite detailed enough to be going on with – I had to save some stories to tell Cissy as a Christmas present, after all – I folded it up, scribbled 'Cissy C. Black' on the outside and waved my wand over it to seal it with the Black stamp.

Holding the letter out for Astra to take in her beak, I whispered, "See that Cissy gets this, will you?" and carried her to the window, setting her free into the night sky.

I watched her fly off out of sight and then turned from the Owlery to begin attempting to find my way back down to the Slytherin Common Room before curfew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My first three months at Hogwarts flew by as Bella, Cara, Cressie and I strode the corridors together, almost inseparable. Bella's friends surrounded us too, though Aristeus remained as insufferable as ever, particularly when he made the Slytherin Quidditch team as Chaser, two weeks into term.

"_Pity you're a First Year, Droma. You might have made the team if you weren't. You're a decent flyer yourself."_

_I was debating whether to ignore his persistent use of a nickname and graciously accept his compliment, when he ruined it by sneering, "Oh no. I forgot. You're a girl. Girls aren't allowed on the Slytherin team. Because we're __**sensible."**_

_So angry I didn't know what to do, I whipped out my wand and cursed him with the first silent spell that came to mind – a strategically placed "Fire Itch Jinx" – before snarling, "It's __**Andromeda**__ to you, Selwyn!" and storming off, famous Black temper written all over my face._

"Chauvinistic Pig," I hissed through gritted teeth, even the memory riling me. Bella glanced up from her seat on the other side of the family carriage.

"Who?"

"Aristeus Selwyn," I growled, making her laugh.

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"Are you telling me you don't? He's so arrogant!"

"He's a tad full of himself, I agree, but at least he's a good laugh with it. I have more problems with Rod than Risto. Just because Rod and I are betrothed, he thinks he can order me around."

Bella pulled a face and I reached out for her hand.

"You're worth a dozen of Lestrange, Bella."

"And you're worth ten of Selwyn. Don't worry about him."

"Only ten? I like that!"

"Well, you _are_ the second daughter and the Selwyns _are_ higher ranking than the Lestranges," Bella protested teasingly, before squeezing my hand. "Seriously, Meda, forget him. We won't see him for a month. Sure, we've got balls and parties and things, but there'll be so many people there. You won't need to go near him if you don't want to."

"I hope you're right," I sighed, as the carriage pulled up outside our home in Duske Knight Square, "I really need to get away from him for a while."

Bella looked as though she wanted to continue the conversation, but she didn't get a chance to, for, at that moment, our governess, Miss Skye, who'd been riding up front with the driver, opened the door.

"Miss Bellatrix, Miss Andromeda, we're home."

Haughty as ever, Bella sprang down the carriage steps and swept towards the house without a word to Miss Skye. Rolling my eyes, I accepted the hand being offered to me, "Thank you, Miss Skye."

"A pleasure, Miss Andromeda. If I may say so, it's good to have you home for Christmas."

"It's good to be home," I smiled tentatively at my governess, before running to catch up with Bella as she shouted, "Meda, come _on_! I'm freezing!"

We had barely stepped inside when there was a shriek of excitement, "Bella! Meda!" and a whirlwind of pink, white and gold hurtled down the stairs towards us.

"I've been expecting you for hours! Cissy cried, bouncing from one of us to the other, demanding countless hugs and kisses.

"You should have come and met us at King's Cross, then," I laughed, catching hold of her and breathing in her scent as I hugged her yet again "You know what the London traffic can be like in this weather."

"I wanted to, but Mama said I was too young to go without her, even if Miss Skye took me. And Mama was too busy preparing for the Christmas Gala to go," Cissy pouted. I reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Couldn't you have just thrown a tantrum? You know she'll let you do anything if you do that. She hates the sound of your screams."

Cissy's eyes widened at my words. "I'm nine, Meda. I'm too old for tantrums."

I raised my eyebrows at Bella over her head. Cissy hadn't been too old for tantrums when we left in September. Bella, however, wasn't paying attention to me. She was sniffing the air suspiciously.

"Are you wearing my perfume, Cissy?"

"Mama said I could!" Cissy exclaimed defensively, backing nervously away from Bella.

"Well, I say you can't!" Bella snarled. Throwing my cloak towards a passing house elf, I laid my hand on her arm as I took hers from her to do the same with it as I had done with mine.

"Go easy, Bella. It's our first day home. Don't spoil it."

Bella hesitated, then turned back to Cissy, mock-glaring at her. "You need to be punished, Narcissa Black."

Cissy shrank back, then, realising what Bella meant, spun on her heel and fled, shrieking with laughter.

"I'm coming to get you!" Bella shouted gleefully, chasing Cissy towards the dining room. Shaking my head, I made my way upstairs to make sure that my bedroom was just the way I had left it, feeling a wide smile spread over my lips. It was indeed good to be home.

* * *

Unfortunately, my hopes of being able to avoid Aristeus over our Christmas break were shattered only the next morning.

We were seated at breakfast, Bella and I wolfing down scrambled eggs on toast, while Cissy, ever the one conscious of her manners, nibbled daintily at a stack of waffles. Mama came in, kissed her absently and then turned to Bella and me.

"Hurry and finish, girls. We're going shopping this morning. You need dresses for the party at the Lestranges on Wednesday."

"What party at the Lestranges, Mother?" I asked, sipping delicately at my orange juice as I did so.

"Rabastan's betrothal to Christabel Nott, of course. Have you forgotten, Andromeda?"

"Of course not, Mother," I replied, with an inner groan. Aristeus's cousin Hero was promised to Christabel's older brother, Wilberforce. There was no way he wouldn't be there. And I wouldn't even be able to use my duties as the hosts' daughter to avoid him.

"Well, I don't see why we have to go," Bella interrupted, noticing my barely hidden disgust and attempting to help me. "Everyone knows betrothal parties are vulgar. Rod and I didn't have one. We'll have a Bonding one when we're sixteen."

"Bellatrix! Of course we have to go! They might not be in the best of taste, but you are betrothed to their son. Who, I might remind you, is called Rodolphus, not that silly nickname you insist upon."

"Rod doesn't mind what I call him," Bella retorted, earning herself a sharp look from Mother.

"Don't speak to me like that, Bellatrix Black!"

"Druella," Papa spoke, a note of warning in his voice. "Let Bellatrix be. What does it matter what they call each other? They're only thirteen. They'll grow out of it. At least they get on."

"Well, I think the party sounds wonderful," Cissy murmured, "I wish I could go."

"You can't. You're too young."

"But Mama!"

"I said no, Narcissa. If we were hosting, I'd let you stay up, but we're not, so since you haven't received your Hogwarts letter yet, you'll have to stay at home. But you can come with us today and help me pick out your sisters' dresses, if you like."

"Yes Mama," Cissy smiled, pacified at being given such an important job.

Bella and I, on the other hand, merely exchanged looks of resignation before returning to our breakfasts.

* * *

"What do you think, Cissy? Lilac or Navy Blue?" I asked my little sister, trying to distract her from our mother and eldest sister, who were arguing over a vibrantly scarlet dress.

"Must you choose such an – arresting colour, Bellatrix?"

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Mother. The dress has a reasonably high neck. It comes down below my knees. The sash is above my waist, as you wanted. The colour should be the least of your worries."

"Lilac, Meda. Navy's too dark for your complexion," Cissy informed me, trying to sound knowledgeable.

"You're sounding more and more like Mama," I teased.

Yet, as I went back into the changing room to try the lilac dress on again, I realised she was right. It did suit me better than the blue. Particularly with the silver threads woven throughout. I could wear my favourite amethyst and silver necklace and earrings with it. I always looked grown up in those. If I wore them and put my hair up in a bun, I'd look grown up even though, being under thirteen, I would have to wear my sash at my waist as though I were a _child_.

Having made my decision, I came out of the changing room in time to hear Bella say, "Well, I'm not going unless I can wear the scarlet dress. That really would be a scandal, wouldn't it, Mother? The eldest Black daughter, Rabastan's future sister in law, not even present at his betrothal."

Knowing Bella was more than capable of carrying out her threat and, what's more, somehow persuading Papa to protect her from Mother's wrath while she did it, Mother sighed.

"Very well. If you must. But don't come crying to me when it damages your reputation irreparably."

At that, I had to hide a smirk. Bella's reputation was the last anyone I knew would dream of damaging. And even if it wasn't, Bella was hardly the kind of person who actually cared about these things.

* * *

"I wish I could go," Cissy murmured wistfully when I dropped into her bedroom to say goodnight on the Wednesday. I was already attired in my party finery, so I had to be very careful when I leaned over her to kiss her in farewell. I grimaced.

"Trust me, Cissy, it's not nearly as exciting as you think. The adults will drink a lot of Firewhisky and wine and pat each other on the back for having succeeded in making such a fine match, while Bella and I are forced in dancing with a load of boys we can barely stand."

"At least you get to go. I won't get to go for another year and a half. That's _ages_ away," Cissy pouted. I was about to reply when Papa shouted, "Andromeda! We're waiting for you!"

"I've got to go. I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"Promise?" Cissy's eyes were shining and I had to laugh as I stroked her hair back out of her face.

"I promise, Cissy."

Rising from the edge of the bed, I went to the door and blew her a final kiss, before shouting "Coming, Papa!" and picking up my skirt in order to run in search of my parents and other sister.

* * *

Two hours later, I was living exactly the nightmare that I had told Cissy I would. Bella and I were lounging against the wall, both bored out of our minds by the endless toasts and speeches.

However, things took an even bigger turn for the worse when the dancing started. Emmeline Nott, mother of the bride to be Christabel, came over, determined to get us to dance.

Bella, sensible Bella, sprang out of sight instantly, pretending to be going in search of Rodolphus. After all, they were betrothed. It was only right that they dance together at an occasion such as this. I, on the other hand, wasn't quite so lucky as to be able to escape.

"Andromeda, dear, you really must dance. Why don't you take a turn with this charming young man here?"

To my horror, this "charming young man" was Aristeus Selwyn. I tried to back away, answering politely "Oh no, no. I couldn't possibly ask…"

"Nonsense. I'm sure Aristeus won't mind."

"It would be an honour," Aristeus assured her. I looked around helplessly for Bella, our cousin Evan, anyone who could get me out of this mess. Mrs Nott nudged me encouragingly.

"Go on, dear. The exercise will do you good. Get some roses in those lovely cheeks of yours. You're really looking rather peaky."

With a wolfish smile, Aristeus held out his hand to me. Unable to think of a suitable excuse, I had no choice but to accept.

"Having a nice evening?"

"I _was_," I retorted, hating his condescending tone, "Then you turned up and ruined it."

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your future husband?"

"Future husband?" I gaped, though quickly recovered and continued to dance as though nothing was wrong. As befitted a Black.

"Droma, Droma. Didn't you know that the first dance at any betrothal party is reserved for future spouses?"

"You're making that up. It's not true."

"It most certainly is. And even if it weren't, don't you think we'd make a good couple? A Black and a Selwyn. There couldn't be a more glittering match in Britain."

"You're the last man I'd _ever_ marry! I'd have to be dragged, kicking and screaming, to the altar." I hissed "And _that_ humiliation my parents would never suffer!"

Thankfully, the music ended just then, so I could wrench myself out of his grasp and stalk off in search of something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First off, I am so sorry for the immense delay in writing this. I hadn't forgotten about it, but first I wanted to finish my Tudors WIP, so I concentrated on that and then I hit writer's block with this! If you're still with this then I'm really grateful! Let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter out somewhat more quickly!**

Chapter 4

Bella caught my arm as I led Cressie and Cara out of Potions.

"Meda," she hissed. I turned to glance at her. She was brandishing a letter in her free hand, "It's from Papa."

"Are we-?" I didn't need to finish my sentence. Bella knew what I meant instantly. She nodded, "We are."

"McGonagall's going to love this," I remarked dryly, stepping neatly aside to let Cara and Cressie go past us. They did so without a word. Two years of friendship with me had taught them that much, at least. Bella scoffed at my words.

"Who cares what that old hag thinks? Of course we're going home. It's Cissy's eleventh birthday. Where else would we be but at her side?"

"You're absolutely right. Besides, it's not exactly as though we need to bother studying for the exams, is it?" I agreed, sliding my arm through my elder sister's. Though she only breathed in response, we both knew I was speaking the truth. In the two years since I had started at Hogwarts, I had joined Bella in being top of my class in every single subject I took. Neither of us needed to study. We could afford to take the weekend off to spend Cissy's birthday with her, even if it was the weekend before exams.

"When does Papa say we're expected?"

Bella consulted her missive briefly, "Day after tomorrow. Make sure you're ready."

"Likewise," I retorted, raising an eyebrow as Bella tried to lecture me on timely packing. We both knew that, of the two of us, I was more likely to actually be ready.

In silent agreement, we turned our footsteps towards the courtyard, changing the subject as we went in search of our friends.

* * *

I said nothing to either Cressie or Cara about my not being in school the following weekend, so, like the rest of our friends, they only found out at morning break on Friday when Bella suddenly turned to me with an uncharacteristically blazing smile, "Ready for tonight?"

"Toujours, Soeur, Toujours," I beamed. Instantly knowing something was up – Bella and I only lapsed into French when there was something important going on – Livia Malfoy pounced.

"What are you two going on about?"

Bella and I exchanged glances, "_Should we tell them?"_

"We're going home tonight. It's our little sister's birthday, so we're spending the weekend in London."

Cara and Cressie shot me injured looks for not having told them, but it was Aristeus Selwyn who groaned, "I don't believe it. There's **another** of you? Please tell me **she's** not going to be a part of our circle when she starts Hogwarts. I don't fancy babysitting a First Year, thank you very much."

"I'll think you'll find Narcissa won't need babysitting, Aristeus. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Bella replied smoothly, though I, stung to a more fervent retaliation, snarled, "If you don't like it, then you can get out, Selwyn! Cissy might be younger than you, but she's more than your equal!"

"Take a chill pill, Droma," he drawled lazily, "I'm sure Narcissa will fit right in. if she's as clever and as beautiful as both her older sisters, then I'm sure she'll do just fine."

Words failed me for a moment. Had Aristeus Selwyn, who had driven me mad right from the word go, really just called me beautiful?

I scoffed at myself. Of course he hadn't. He was just poking fun at me. As usual. Tiring of my banter with the older boy, I turned to Cressie, "I'll probably see your mother whilst I'm in London. Any message you want me to pass on?"

"Oh, would you, Andromeda? Would you tell her to tell Aunt Desdemona that I'm ever so grateful for that last pair of dragon hide gloves she sent me? The fur lining is just beautiful. And give my love to Rosaline if you see her."

"I will," I promised.

Within moments, Bella and I were being bombarded with messages and remembrances to take with us to London. I loved it; I loved the attention, but Bella kept shifting from foot to foot with impatience. The bell couldn't come quickly enough for her.

* * *

That evening, Bella and I met up outside McGonagall's office. I groaned softly, "I wish the Floo Network was connected to Slughorn's office and not hers. He'd just tell us to pass on his regards to Mama and Papa and let us go. McGonagall's going to give us a real haranguing."

Bella glared at me, "You shouldn't care what that old hag thinks. We're Daughters of the House of Black. We answer to Papa, not her. We've got Papa's permission; that's all we need."

"I know, I know. It just holds things up, that's all. All I want to do is get home to Cissy," I confessed. Bella's eyes softened, "Hmm. Come on, let's get home."

She raised a hand and knocked. At McGonagall's call of, "Enter," we did as we were told.

True to form, McGonagall didn't let us go easily. She looked up and glowered at us as we entered.

"Ah, Miss Black. Miss Black. I hope you realise that what you're doing tonight is normally frowned upon in this school. The only reason we're letting you go at all is because your father gave his express permission. Much as I would like to, we can't disobey the school's Head Governor, especially when you girls are both so academically gifted. However, you will be going home tonight as Hogwarts Students, not merely as Blacks. You will be representing our school to the outside world. I expect you to act accordingly. Is that clear?"

Rather than reply, Bella and I dropped into identical, mocking half-curtsies, bowing our heads to hide our smirks. Was McGonagall stupid? Of course we wouldn't be students first and Blacks second? We were **Blacks**. Our Black blood; our family values, superseded everything else in importance

Luckily, the older witch took our silence for grudging consent. She sighed and held the Floo Powder out to us.

"You may as well go. Enjoy your weekend."

Bella took a pinch of emerald green powder, threw it into the flames and stepped into the fireplace, shouting, "7 Duske Knight Square!" and vanishing from sight.

I gave her a few moments, then, sparing our Deputy Headmistress a brisk nod, followed suit.

* * *

Cissy flung herself into my arms the moment I stepped out of the fireplace.

"Meda!"

"Hey Cissy," I chuckled, holding her close, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course! What have you bought me for my birthday?"

Laughing at her impatience, I tapped her nose lightly.

"Ah now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? You'll just have to wait and see."

She pouted adorably, but, ignoring her, I disengaged myself from her hold, shrugged off my cloak and greeted our old governess politely, before hurrying after my older sister as she went in search of our parents.

* * *

Cissy opened her gifts from the family over breakfast the following morning, exclaiming with delight over each one. Mama and Papa had bought her a long flowing dress of ice-blue organza, Bella had chosen her a surprisingly tasteful locket of white gold engraved with her initials and the date, but I was happy to realise that the present I had persuaded Athena Selwyn to seek out for me in the pet shop in Hogsmeade, a tiny white Persian cat, was her favourite.

She was too well brought up to say so, of course, but the extra sparkle in her eyes as she stroked its head and the speed with which she christened it Crystal gave it away, if you knew how to read her the way I did.

And her excitement her only heightened when a sleek grey owl tapped on our dining room window.

Catching sight of it, Bella nudged me knowingly. We both recognised it as one of the school owls. I nodded, leaning forward to tap Cissy on the shoulder, "Cissy. Look over there."

She looked up and saw what I was gesturing at. With a stifled gasp, she flew to the window, wrenching it open. The owl glided in and deposited a Hogwarts letter in her hands. Her Hogwarts letter.

Cissy's shriek of delight was earsplitting.

Mama winced.

"Don't deafen me, Narcissa, please."

Chastened, Cissy lowered her head, "Sorry, Mama."

Mama's voice softened, "That's all right, darling, I know it's only because you're excited. And you'll be the belle of the ball tonight, won't you?"

She pulled Cissy gently against her side. Leaning against her, Cissy beamed, "Yes, Mama!"

Bella and I exchanged glances. For a moment, I felt a tiny pang of jealousy. It was so obvious that Cissy was Mama's favourite. She'd never been that tender towards me on **my **eleventh birthday. I'd just got a telling off for being silly and hysterical. Seconds later, however, I shook it off. Why would I want to be Mama's favourite? For that to happen, I'd have to be demure. It would take all the fun out of life.

"_Besides," _I reminded myself, as Bella's hand found mine beneath the table, "_You're Bella's favourite. What do the rest of them matter?"_

Squeezing my eldest sister's hand, I managed a sincere smile in Cissy's direction. After all, it wasn't her fault Mama favoured her and this was her day. My feelings didn't deserve to spoil it for her.

* * *

That evening, I met my older sister outside Cissy's room.

"Ready to play the handmaiden, Bella?" I teased, but she didn't respond. In fact the resolved nod she gave me was deadly serious. I was almost surprised. But then, she was right. The coming out of the youngest Black sister into Society was a serious matter.

So serious that the three of us barely spoke as Bella and I, already dressed, busied ourselves with transforming Cissy into a true vision of beauty. We laced her into her new ice-blue dress, brushed out her gleaming golden curls and swept them back with an ivory ribbon. Bella's birthday gift hung around her neck, she wore the pearl bracelet Aunt Siofra had given Mama for her at her baptism and aquamarines glistened in her ears, which were freshly pierced for the occasion.

We had just finished dressing her when I heard the orchestra tuning up in the ballroom. The three of us looked at each other.

"Come on," Bella whispered, "It's time."

She straightened her own scarlet gown and I put a hand to my breast, smoothing the honey-coloured sash that lay there, before dabbing a little more perfume on my wrists and throat, kissing Cissy's brow and taking her hand.

"You look beautiful, Cissy," I assured her, glancing towards Bella for approval.

Our elder sister nodded and fell into step beside us as we descended the long twisting staircase, which, for tonight, had been charmed to lead directly into the ballroom.

A hush fell over the ballroom as the three of us came into together and made our way over to Papa.

"Lord Black," we murmured in perfect unison, before Bella and I, duty done, stepped back a pace or two, leaving Cissy alone as she curtsied before Papa.

There was a moment's pause and I held my breath. I knew what Cissy would be going through. Curtsying to Papa there in the ballroom had been one of the most nerve-wracking things I had ever done. And he was taking so long about it! He had to raise her up! He had to raise her up or she'd never be accepted into Society. Refusing to accept her homage would practically be tantamount to disinheriting her!

Thankfully, a few instants later, Papa at last extended his hands to Cissy, helping her up.

"Rise, Daughter of the House of Black," he told her, before turning her to face the rest of us and announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you my youngest daughter, Miss Narcissa Chastity Black?"

The applause rang the rafters. Cissy flushed with pleasure and glanced over to where Bella and I were standing. We smiled at her, pride shining in our eyes.

Our little sister had entered Society.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Our own Hogwarts letters came a month later, bringing with them a surprise; Bella had been made Slytherin Prefect.

Our parents' reactions were completely typical.

"Well done, Bellatrix. Perhaps this will teach you some responsibility," Mama murmured crisply, checking Bella's excitement before it had even properly begun.

Thank Merlin for Papa. He nodded at the badge when he saw it and flashed my sister a brief smile, "Well done, Amazona. I expected nothing less. Every generation of Blacks has had at least one Slytherin Prefect within its ranks and it seems that your generation will be no exception."

Bella swelled with pride at his words. Not only had Papa called her by his pet name for her, he'd also likened her to our forebears. Bella loved it when he did that.

She was so emboldened by his obvious pride in her, in fact, that she sprang up and ran after him when he left the room.

"Papa!"

I heard her calling him and then the murmur of voices. A few moments later, she came back into the room, flushed with triumph.

"He'll buy it for me," she whispered. I blinked at her stupidly, "What?"

"Oh, don't be an idiot, Meda," my sister hissed irritably, "That book of curses that I've wanted for ages. Papa's going to buy it for me because I was made Prefect."

Bella's eyes were shining in anticipation. I chanced a glance at Mama. She was fussing over Cissy, straightening her Alice band. Thankfully, she hadn't overheard Bella.

"Make sure Mama doesn't hear you," I warned, before asking to be dismissed and slipping upstairs to answer the letter that Cara had sent me the week before.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed in a flash, what with visiting friends and relatives and sneaking away with Bella to practice our curses whenever we could. Before we knew it, it was the end of August and Cissy was preparing to clamber aboard the Hogwarts Express alongside us.

The night before we left, Mother came into my bedroom just as Blinky, one of our many House Elves, was finishing the final strokes of my nightly brushing ritual.

She waited for him to finish, then dismissed him with a nod.

Left alone, an awkward silence descended between us. Mother and I were too different to ever really have much to say to one another. Mother paced the room, whilst I fiddled with the row of perfume bottles on my dressing table, longing to break the silence, but not quite daring to.

At last, Mama put down the book she had been turning over in her hands and came to stand behind me.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mother," I assured her.

Something astonishingly like regret flickered in my mother's eyes, "I wish you'd call me Mama, the way your sister does."

I said nothing. I would never accord Mother that honour. Not to her face. I might think of her like that; refer to her like to Cissy, but I'd never call her Mama to her face. I never had. We simply weren't close enough. Like Bella, I was much closer to Papa than to Mother.

As if she knew that she was fighting a losing battle, Mother changed the subject, "You'll look after Narcissa for me?"

At that, I managed a genuine smile, "Of course I will. Not that she needs much looking after."

"I'm not so sure. You seem to forget how delicate Narcissa is. You both do, especially Bellatrix. For all she's fifteen, she's extremely reckless. She tends to pull you both along with her. Don't let her do that to Narcissa, do you hear me? Don't let her embroil Narcissa in her madcap schemes."

I bristled inwardly as I heard Mother slandering my elder sister. Outwardly, however, my voice was silky smooth as I replied, "I'll keep an eye on Cissy, Mother. I promise."

"Thank you, Andromeda," Mama reached out and touched her hand to my head, stroking my hair briefly. I submitted to her caress, but didn't invite anything further. Seemingly disappointed, she withdrew her hand and reached into the pocket of her gown.

"Can I entrust something to you? Will you give this to Narcissa for me tomorrow?"

She pressed a small package into my hand.

Curious despite myself, I undid the wrappings. They fell open to reveal a curving silver necklace studded with jade pieces. From the centre of the necklace hung a posy of mother of pearl narcissi.

I couldn't help it. A jolt of cold envy went through me, piercing my very soul. It wasn't that Mama was giving Cissy a necklace; she'd given me one too, the night before I left for Hogwarts. It wasn't even how expensive the necklace was. After all, mine was made of white gold and rubies. It was far more precious than this one. It was how carefully the design had been chosen; how personal the necklace was. Narcissi for Narcissa. Mine, no matter how beautiful, could never be as personal as this one was.

"Will you give it to her?"

Oblivious to my whirling thoughts, Mama repeated her question impatiently. I forced myself to concentrate, "Of course I will. She'll love it."

"Good. Now then, I'd better not keep you up. After all, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow. Goodnight, Andromeda."

"Goodnight, Mother," I echoed, but she was already halfway down the corridor to Cissy's room. I doubted she'd even heard me.

All I could do was stow the necklace away in the breast pocket of my robes and then slip between the covers, picking up a book in an attempt to find solace in its pages. It was a solace that was to prove extremely elusive.

* * *

Bella and I had decided that, since this was Cissy's first train ride, we wouldn't make her endure the rather dubious wit of our circle, but rather that we'd have a small carriage all to ourselves.

So it was that, once Bella had discharged her duties in the Prefect carriage and shaken off Aristeus Selwyn – who, much to my distaste, had become Slytherin's other new Prefect – and the rest of our circle, she came to join Cissy and I in the luxurious corner carriage that I had secured for us.

She came in with a relaxed smirk on her lips, "This is going to be easy."

"Why? Who's Head?" I asked, stretching lazily in my seat.

Cecilia Brocklehurst and Amos Diggory," Bella shrugged, "I can handle Diggory, and Brocklehurst is too soft-hearted for her own good. She believes the best of everyone. She'll be easy to get around."

"Of course she will," I agreed, before asking, "Password?"

"Basilisk venom."

I nodded in confirmation of her words, but Cissy frowned.

"That doesn't make sense. Basilisks aren't poisonous. Not like that."

I laughed at her earnestness, "Passwords don't have to make sense, Cissy. It makes them harder for the other Houses to guess."

"Oh, I see," Cissy murmured. Then she lapsed into silence again. Bella and I exchanged worried glances. Cissy was never this quiet. Not around us.

Bella threw herself down into the seat beside our baby sister.

"All right, Cissy. Spit it out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cissy whispered, trying to be brave. Her voice broke on the single word, however and Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Spit it out."

"What if I'm not in Slytherin, Bella? Everyone expects me to be. Mama's even had my extra robes made with the Slytherin Crest on them. But what if I'm not? I know every Black has been there, but what if I'm the first not to be? What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

There was a moment's pause. Suddenly, Bella threw back her head and roared with laughter; a great bellow of laughter that reverberated off the carriage windows.

"It's not funny, Bella!" Cissy wailed. I had a far more effective way of dealing with our older sister, however. Stretching out a foot, I delivered a short sharp kick to her kneecap. Wiping her eyes, Bella endeavoured to control herself.

"I'm sorry, Cissy. Truly. I'm sorry. It's just – Where else would you be? Of the three of us, _you're _the _true_Pureblood Princess. If Meda and I have made it, then there's no question that you will."

"Hmm," Cissy murmured. Yet she was by no means convinced by our older sister's words and, sensing it, Bella reached out to ruffle her hair, "Trust me. Anyway, if you're not, I'll destroy the Sorting Hat myself. Tear it up and burn the pieces with Fiendfyre. And Meda will help, won't you, Meda?"

"Bien sur!" I chuckled, leaning forward to rest a hand on Cissy's leg. "But it won't come to that. That Hat is going to do no more than brush your pretty little head. You'll be Sorted into the Emerald House instantaneously. I promise."

Cissy said nothing, but she brightened visibly at our promises, snuggling close to Bella and resting her head on the latter's shoulder. With a gentle sniff, Bella slipped her arms around our little sister's waist and gave her a slight squeeze.

Within two minutes, Cissy had drifted off into a comfortable doze.

* * *

The rest of the train ride passed in a flash. One minute we were laughing and joking, gorging ourselves on sweets, swapping Chocolate Frog Cards; the next we were smoothing down our robes of finest watered silk – Slytherin ones trimmed with green and silver braid for Bella and I, plain black fitted ones for Cissy – tidying each other up with a few skilled touches and climbing down on to the Hogsmeade platform.

Unwilling to leave our little sister alone with an oaf like Rubeus Hagrid, Bella and I escorted Cissy to the boats and then raced back to the station to claim one of the carriages pulled by invisible Thestrals which served as transport for the older years.

Putting my hand on the door frame as I slid in, I suddenly remembered that I still had the necklace that Mama had given me for Cissy in the pocket of my robes. I hesitated.

"What is it, Meda?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering whether I shouldn't have given Cissy the necklace on the train."

"Well, it's too late now. Hurry up and get in. You can give to her after the Sorting."

"You're right," I shrugged, sliding along the seat to make room for her.

She slipped in, the door clanged behind her and the carriage lurched forward. The two of us exchanged blazing smiles. We were going back to Hogwarts at last.

Bella and I took our customary places at the Slytherin Table. I was opposite her, Cressie and Cara on either side of me, while she had Athena on one side of her and an unfortunate Second Year on her other side. She, at least, would have to move when Cissy joined us.

Which she did within the next quarter of an hour. All traces of nervousness gone, Cissy glided from her place in line. She lowered herself on to the Sorting Stool with the tiniest moue of distaste and allowed the hat to brush her head lightly. When it did, it screamed "Slytherin!" instantly, just as I had told her it would. When that happened, she laid it delicately on the stool before swanning down the Hall to join us.

Bursting with pride, but forbidden by our rigorous training from showing it, all Bella and I could do was praise her in the tiniest of ways. Bella got up to lay a hand on her shoulder and hissed at the Second Year to, "Shift" This seat is now taken by someone who deserves it!" For my part, I slid out from between Cara and Cressie, took the necklace from the breast pocket of my robes and came round to stand behind my little sister, busying my hands under the waterfall of her hair as I fiddled with the clasp.

"Your Slytherin Robes are in your trunk upstairs, but Mama told me to give this to you tonight," I murmured. Cissy nodded.

I could sense that she was trembling with relief; no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I knew her too well for it to work. I let my hands linger on her shoulders for a moment longer than necessary to calm her.

The reassurance didn't go unnoticed. She sent me a grateful half-smile as I returned to my seat. A second later, however, her weakness had vanished. Her mask of icy composure was back. Exchanging an approving glance with Bella, I started to heap my plate with food as I asked Cressie how her summer had been.

There had been a stunned silence all around us as Bella and I ministered to our little sister, but it was broken with my remark to Cressie. Conversations broke out all around us and the Slytherin Table returned to its usual noisy self.

* * *

Now that Bella was a Prefect, one of her duties was to show the First Years how to get to the Common Room. At the end of the Feast, she did precisely that. Touching Cissy's shoulder, she coughed slightly, flicked her gaze around the table to single out the First Year girls, collected them all into her wake with a single icy glare and then rose from the table.

Perfectly composed, Cissy followed suit, falling into step beside Bella.

Admiring whispers broke out instantly.

"Isn't that the youngest Black? Narcissa?"

"She's beautiful! Look how beautiful she is! So elegant, so calm!"

"Hmm. You'd never guess she was a First Year."

"Don't those girls _ever _get nervous?"

"I wish I was as pretty as her!"

Cissy, however, seemed impervious to them, sweeping from the Great Hall in her rightful place at the head of the line without so much as a backward glance.

Murmuring, "Come on," to Cressie and Cara, I glanced round the table to gather up the rest of our circle, with the exception of Aristeus, who was showing the First Year boys to their dormitories, and then glided from the Hall. Just the same as my sister s had done only a few moments earlier.

As I did so, I was hard pressed to stop a smile from coming to my lips. Everything was as it should be. Cissy had entered the House of Silver and Green, as she was supposed to have done and the three of us would be inseparable from now on. Of that, I was sure.

We'd be inseparable. As the Black Sisters ought to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here we are. An update at long last. It's a filler chapter, I'm afraid, like the last one, but we've jumped in time to the beginning of Meda's Fifth Year…so things should hot up soon! I promise Chapter Seven will be quicker. It's already in the works and I have half-term next week, so I should get it done then. In the meantime, Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Sure enough, we were. Cissy fitted in easily with our group of friends and, although we all had friends in our own years, the three of us often pulled away to spend time alone. After all, why wouldn't we? We were the three Black Sisters. No one else was really good enough for us, for all we tolerated the others. We tolerated them more for the sake of keeping up appearances and discharging our duty towards Society as a whole than because they were good enough for us.

Not that I didn't like Cara and Cressie. I did, particularly Cressie. She let me relax around her in a way I couldn't relax around anyone else…and she always partnered me in practicals for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, which she loved and I couldn't bear. I liked animals, but I liked them to be cute and fluffy, not ugly and dangerous.

But still, however much I liked Cressie, she wasn't my sister. She wasn't a Black. As such, I couldn't stay up giggling with her the way I could with Bella when she came in drunk or full of ridiculous stories about her Prefect patrols. I couldn't hold her in my arms as she cried with pain or anger or even just plain homesickness the way I could with Cissy. It was beneath me as a Black.

So, although we were friends and I enjoyed her company, I didn't resist Bella when she pulled Cissy and me away.

Being pulled away had its advantages, of course. I didn't have to put up with Aristeus anymore.

Without having to put up with him so much, the first two years of Cissy's sojourn at Hogwarts seemed to flash by and, before I knew it, it was the summer before my Fifth Year and Cissy, Bella and I were tearing open our Hogwarts letters, skimming cursorily over our Head of House's flamboyant handwriting and making plans to go to Diagon Alley to get everything we needed.

My letter also contained a surprise.

"Bella! Bella, look!" I held up the shiny green and silver badge for her inspection, "Slughorn's made me Prefect!"

"Well, of course he has. Who else could he have made Prefect? Your blood's the Purest in the House and, in the House of Silver and Green, that's all that really matters."

Bella's matter-of-fact tone stung. She was right, of course, but couldn't she even be the tiniest bit excited for me? After all, it wasn't as if she was Head Girl.

Reading my mind as always, Bella relented. She got up and gave me a quick hug.

"Congratulations, Meda. Go and show Papa. He'll be thrilled."

I needed no second urging. Wrenching open the door, I flew along the corridor allocated to us and then tumbled down the length of our grand staircase.

I was lucky not to run into either Mama or Miss Skye, who would both have given me a lecture on deportment and proper composure, no matter what the circumstances, but I didn't. And anyway, I'd calmed down by the time I got to Papa's study.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Papa sounded more surprised at the interruption than anything else. I peeked round the doorjamb.

"Sorry, Papa. Excuse me for disturbing you, but Bella, Cissy and I were just opening our Hogwarts letters."

"Yes? And?" Papa murmured absently. I gulped. I hadn't expected him to be this disinterested. Nevertheless, I reached out, stretching the badge towards him, "I've been made Prefect."

At my words, Papa's face changed. He pushed aside his scrolls of parchment and turned to me.

"Really?" He took the badge off me and turned it over and over in his hands, studying it carefully.

"Well, well, well. Two daughters made Prefect within two years of each other. That is indeed something to celebrate."

Sensing his pride was strong enough to overcome his reserve in showing emotion, I dared lean against his shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist and he gave me a little squeeze.

"What would you like as a reward, Andromeda, hmm? I think you deserve one, since I gave your sister one."

Though I was too well brought up to interrupt him, I knew what I wanted before Papa had even finished asking the question.

"Can I have a puppy? Oh, Papa, please can I have a puppy?" I begged, clasping my hands tight to keep them from trembling. Papa chuckled indulgently.

"If that's what you're sure you really want."

"It is, Papa, it is!"

"Very well, Andromeda. A puppy it shall be."

* * *

So it was that, at the impromptu celebratory Ball that Mama threw the following week, I entered the foyer with a cream Labrador puppy trotting at my heels.

Every girl in the room gasped at the sight of him.

"Oh, Andromeda! He's gorgeous! What's his name?"

"Merlin," I said proudly, tossing my head. I knew none of my friends would have had the audacity to name their pet after the greatest sorcerer of all time, but for a Black family pet, it was fitting.

"He's lovely, Droma. Why did you get him?"

I turned at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice. Sure enough, Aristeus Selwyn stood behind me.

"Papa gave him to me because I was made Prefect," I replied, a hint of danger in my voice. I was proud enough of Merlin to deign to ignore the fact that Aristeus had called me a nickname I hated, but not proud enough to pass up a chance to point out to him that we would now be equals in the school hierarchy.

"Ah, Prefect, are you?"

"Yes. As befits a Black. I'm the Purest girl in the year; no one else could be chosen above me. Not for Slytherin."

"Hmm," Aristeus said noncommittally, half-sniffing derisively, "Well, I look forward to seeing you in the Prefect's carriage. As soon as the train leaves, remember? Eleven sharp. Not a moment later."

"I'll come with my sister," I replied coolly, biting my tongue to keep from flaring up at him. who did he think he was, ordering me about like that? Head Boy? I doubted it. no one in their right mind would make that arrogant prig Head Boy. I outranked him now, as I had once done before. He would have to defer to me.

Aristeus Selwyn would have to defer to me and I wasn't going to let him forget it.

* * *

Unfortunately, the teachers and I apparently had different ideas as to what attributes Aristeus Selwyn happened to possess.

When Bella and I reached the doors of the Prefect Carriage just after eleven, a horribly familiar voice was drawling, "Right, since the Black sisters clearly think they're too well-bred even to bother reading a clock, we'll start without them."

I felt the colour drain out of my cheeks. I glanced at Bella.

"No. Please. No. Merlin, please, not him. Anyone but him."

Bella clamped her hand down on my shoulder.

"You're still better than him," she hissed fiercely, "You're a Black, he's just a Selwyn. You're still better than him. You still outrank him."

"No, I don't. He's Head Boy."

"Yes, you do. In Society you do. Besides, you don't know for sure that he's Head Boy. He might just have taken charge. So head up, Meda. Head yup. You're better than him and don't you let him forget it. You're better than him."

So saying, Bella swanned into the Prefect's Carriage without a backward glance.

I tried to follow suit, but, as the Head Boy turned to see me come in, my nerve nearly failed me. I had to lean against the doorjamb, pretending nonchalance, to hide my horror. My worst fear had been realised. Aristeus Selwyn had been made Head Boy.

Aristeus Selwyn had been made Head Boy.

How was I going to survive the next ten months?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah come in, Bellatrix. Andromeda."

Hayley Bell, our new Head Girl, smiled at us both and gestured to us to take the empty corner seats, "We were just about to discuss the evening corridor patrols for the first term."

"Meda and I will be together. I'll tell her everything she needs to know," Bella responded instantly. I flashed her a grateful smile, but Aristeus cut in, shaking his head.

"I don't think so," he said smoothly, "You're together so much as it is. I think I'll take care of young Meda and you can escort Lucius, Bella. Or go with one of the other Prefects. Whichever you prefer."

"It's Bella_trix _and my sister's _Andromeda," _Bella growled, at exactly the same time as I spat, "Forget it, Selwyn! I'm not patrolling with you!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Oh no, I'm not!" I snarled. "Bastard," I added, hissing the last word under my breath. Hayley whipped her head round.

"Yes you will, Andromeda. You might be a Black, but I still don't want you talking to my colleague like that. I'll thank you not to do it again. Besides, he's right. You spend too much time with your sisters as it is. You'll patrol with Aristeus every Wednesday and Saturday until after Christmas and then we'll take another look at the situation, okay?"

Bella was about to protest, but I sighed. I might have inherited the Black temper, but Mama had also taught me the art of diplomacy. I wasn't quite as good at it as Cissy, but I knew enough to know to subside now. Perhaps if I talked to Hayley alone, she'd give me my way in a way she wouldn't do in public. Besides, I had enough decency to realise that the poor girl would be nervous on her first day as Head Girl and, though she diced dangerously close to being a Blood Traitor at times, she was a Pureblood. I wanted to make things easier for her.

I laid a hand on Bella's arm, _"ça-va, ma soeur, ça-va."_

Bella threw Hayley and Aristeus a poisonous look, but she did fall silent thereafter.

We turned to discussing passwords for the Prefect Bathrooms and the Common Rooms – all Prefects knew each other's passwords in case of an emergency – and then Aristeus exchanged a look with Hayley and shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, that's it. You may go. Make sure you patrol the corridors from time to time and Andromeda, you'll take the First Year girls to their dormitories tonight, while Lucius deals with the boys. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Of course," I said silkily, "Bella did a perfectly adequate job two years ago, did she not? Whatever you may think, it is not beneath the Black Sisters to do Hogwarts proud."

Before he could respond, Bella rose to her feet, drawing herself up like the Princess she was, "Well, if this waste of our time is over, then I'm going to find Cissy. Coming, Meda?"

"You go. I want to talk to Hayley first."

Bella threw me a dubious look – Hayley was too much of a Blood Traitor for us to generally bother associating with her – but said nothing, only turning on her heel and vanishing from sight. Aristeus soon followed and, as soon as he'd gone, I ducked back into the compartment, "Hayley?"

Our new Head Girl looked up from where she was gathering her papers into her arms, "Yes, Andromeda?"

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure, fire away."

I swallowed. I knew what I wanted from Hayley, but somehow, even though no one in their right mind ever denied a Black anything, I sensed that acting the spoilt Princess wouldn't cut it with her. Forcing myself to humble my pride, I took a deep breath.

"Can I please not patrol with Aristeus? You know how much I hate him. We'll strangle each other within a week and what kind of example would that set to the rest of the school? Even if you won't let me patrol with my sister, can I not patrol with you or one of the other Sixth or Seventh Years? Please?"

"I know, Andromeda. I know it'll be hard for you two to work together. I'm not too keen on the idea of pairing you with Aristeus myself, if I'm honest, but you can't spend all your time with Bellatrix and I've tried every other possible combination of patrols. There isn't one that's feasible. The different House timetables simply aren't compatible. But you know they change at Christmas. If you can hold out that long, then we'll see what we can do in the New Year. I promise."

Hayley genuinely sounded regretful. I longed to flare up at her, as any other thwarted Black might do, but then reminded myself that I had sworn not to act the spoilt brat in front of her. Biting the inside of my cheek hard to keep myself in check, I gave a stiff nod and turned for the compartment door.

"Andromeda?" Hayley called after me. I turned.

"I'm sorry. Truly."

For a few moments, I merely gazed at her steadily. Then I inclined my head.

"I know you are," I said quietly.

Then I turned and left, leaving her staring after me.

* * *

That evening, after the Feast, I rose to my feet.

"First Years, over here. First Years."

My voice was steely. There was not a single one of them who dared refuse me. Silently, they rose to their feet and fell into step behind me. At the same time, Bella rose and came to stand at my right hand. Cissy followed suit, standing up and crossing to my left. Lucius Malfoy began to rise, but at a two-fold frosty glare from both Bella and me, he fell back into his seat.

I felt another's eyes on me and turned. Aristeus Selwyn was watching me rule the Slytherin table. I glared at him, daring him to stop me as I prepared to process out of the Hall with my sisters at my side.

He didn't. He just chuckled lowly and watched us leave the Hall with an amused look in his eyes.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Common Room, I clapped my hands sharply to get the First Year's attention.

"Right, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up or lose out. This stone snake is the entrance to our Common Room. The password changes every month, so make sure you know what it is. I won't be telling you in the corridor. This month's is "Wolfsbane Syrup". When you get in there, the boys' dormitories are down the back corridor to the left and the girls are down the same corridor to the right. Got it?"

"Got it!" They chorused.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. You've not proved yourselves worthy of my company yet."

Still smarting from the humiliations of the train ride, I spoke a little more harshly than I usually did to the younger years. They recoiled in shock. I snorted. They called themselves Slytherins? They'd have to get used to a lot worse than me.

Glancing at Cissy and Bella, I swept past the First Years into the Common Room with my sisters at my side.

* * *

Come Wednesday evening, I pushed aside my books as the clock ticked on towards seven-thirty.

"Right, I'd better get going. Risto will be waiting. Wish me luck."

"Try not to kill him," Cara replied, with a twinkle in her eye.

"As I said, wish me luck."

"Just don't go," Cressie laughed, "He can do it without you. After all, aren't you always saying you're too good for him? Prove it. Don't go."

I laughed ruefully, "I wish that was a possibility. But Risto's Head Boy. Given how much we hate one another, I can't give him an excuse either to report me or to lord it over me for being more dedicated to the role than I am. If I'm still alive and they haven't sent me to Azkaban for murder, I'll see you in an hour."

So saying, I headed for the exit of the Common Room. Aristeus was already waiting for me outside.

"I see you've learnt to read a clock," he teased. I glowered at him.

"Right, Selwyn. This is how we're going to do this. I'm going to walk on one side of the corridor, you're going to walk on the other and you're not going to talk to me unless you absolutely have to. Then we might just get through this alive."

Aristeus opened his mouth to protest, but I didn't give him a chance to, stalking off down the passageway without another word. After all, I didn't have to listen to him. I was a Black. In Society, I outranked him and I wasn't going to let him forget it.

The night passed in stony silence.


End file.
